In The Full Moons Glow
by Lost Soul xXx
Summary: Wolf finally snaps and knows exactly what he wants, after the incident in Kissing Town he decides that he doesn't want to wait any more and Wolf is hungry. Virginia is on the menu. Gonna be one or two chapters and M or the latter chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok very first fan fic ever and I know that not many people might read this due to the fact that its not a popular story but everyone has to start somewhere. That is all from me so ill start on the in story summary, and if you do read this thank you very much._

* * *

><p><p>

**The story and characters all belong to whoever made the show and everything, I should know who did it all but hey, I claim non of it and that is what matters.**

Wolf has tried every which way to capture Virginia's heart and nothing has worked. All the soft touches, romantic gestures, poetic songs and the spending of vast quantities of money. He is sick of waiting for her to make up her mind, the night of the full moon is upon them. The big bad wolf might get what he wants after all. Happens after the KissingTown incident.

* * *

><strong>Rated M for a reason, mostly because I'm a dirty notorious pervert who cant help her nympho maniac habits, and this is my first smut story but I've done snip its before and people have told me they are good, so here's hoping <strong>

In the Full Moons Glow

Hurt and self pity consumed him as he stared hopelessly at the lascivious surroundings that his now meaningless winnings had brought him. All his hopes and dreams had been shattered; in the high pitched shrieks of his one true love he saw everything disappear, the quaint home he wanted to make with her, the simple life to live with her, the children he would nurture with her and especially all the naughty, sensual things he wanted to do to her.

He was left wondering the lonely streets while the love from the houses spilled out side almost mocking Wolf. Anger started to boil in the pit of his heart. Why? Why! He loved her so much why couldn't she see that, couldn't she see all that he could give her?

His inhuman hearing and sense of smell gave him graphic images of the happenings going on inside the houses; the goings on in the bedrooms more specifically. The vivid images attacked his sense on all fronts, the moans and cries of the pleasure of the men and women madly in love filling his delicate ears and the husky smell of raw sex bombarded his nose.

The sadness dissipated from his mind, only to be replaced by the delicate naked form of Virginia, writhing around under him, asking him, begging him for something only he could give her _'wolf please! Ah, ahh' _panting and moaning against his body with her eyes shut tightly closed in pleasure.

Wolf's mind was snapped back forward into reality "no how could I do that, not lovely Virginia. No bad wolf! But she's so teasing in that short skirt of her, always tempting but never giving. She's asking for it!" he exclaimed loudly, the wolf inside him was taking over his senses. And he was after Virginia.

While he coped with the onslaught of new found sexual prowess, a light shone upon him. This light made a chill run down his spine and all train of thoughts stop, his eyes slowly drifted to the source of this lights.

The full moon.

The blood in his veins boiled at the sight and his whole body started to heat up under its mysterious glow. His thoughts drifted back to Virginia and how sweet her body would feel under him, around him, being taken every way he could think. The thought of Virginia accepting him in that way.

All restraints holding him back was shattered in those few seconds, his fangs were now now grazing his lower lip and his eyes were as golden as the moon. Wolf smelt her on the tip of his nose. Wolf wanted her, and he would have her.

The next thing he knew he was running, faster than any man could. He didn't know what way he was running in nor was he aware of his own surroundings, all he knew was that he was running to. And what he would do when he gets there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two; I thought id do Virginia's point of view first so well this is going to be a little longer than 2 chapters now, I was thinking maybe 4 now. Thanks for reading and I know I should of written this just a little sooner but at least I'm getting it done now.**

**yeah I don't own nothing, I'm just writing for the shear hell of it. :L**

tears stained her cheeks and her breath caught in her throat in saddening hiccups. Virginia's head pounded at the on onslaught of her thought, of the hatred burning in her and the wretched sadness the threatened to eat at her heart till it was black with the emptiness she felt. The same words rustled around in her mind; "why?", "how?".

Virginia felt betrayed by someone she though was always going to be there for her, sure she never admitted it and took him for granted, picked on him, shouted at him and put him down every chance she got. Now she started thinking about it she really was mean to him, but that didn't excuse anything! How could he have done that, she could have been back home, safe in her bed, back to a life of normality but no she had to get lumped with a selfish wolf who couldn't let a little puppy love go. Wolf was too wrapped up in his romantic fantasies to see the world in front of his nose.

She trudged along the dirt path sniffling trying to turn her hurt into anger so she didn't feel so weak. Virginia had at least walked half a mile in rage and now had no idea where she was, the earth was damp and muddy; it was sticking to her boots. This was one of the occasions she was glad she was wearing boots the night she disappeared from the 'real world', as she liked to call it. The sky was black except for the thousands of unfamiliar tiny lights creating a beautiful astral display and all around her was thick trees that had grown old and gnarled. She couldn't remember ever coming through this way when coming to Kissing Town or seeing it from afar at all. Virginia looked back only to be welcomed with the sight of utter darkness.

With no way to get back and an unknown path ahead of her, Virginia started to panic slightly; her heart sped up, her breath caught in her throat and a noticeable chill ran through her veins. She snapped out of it fast, it was stupid to be scared, she could handle this on her own. Virginia took slow steps forward fumbling in the darkness ahead of her.

Her foot hit something amidst the undergrowth and she fell, Virginia felt mud squelch around her hands and her knees were scraped and tattered by whatever grew on the forest floor. She hauled her self up again, looking in a state of rather disrepair. Fear was creeping very slowly up behind her but she bit her cheek and soldiered on. Head held high despite the obvious shaking. Virginia cleaned off her knees only to find her hands now covered in specks of blood. 'Oh great that will look lovely with outfit' she sarcastically thought to herself. Non the less she walked on, mood some what dampened.

The further she walked the thicker the forest seemed to go and the path behind her seemed to disappear. Virginia came to the conclusion that this just wasn't her day. She lost all her money, lost her magic mirror, was proposed to by idiot who caused it and now she was walking in the dark in some god forsaken forest. Maybe her life was just one big joke from start to finish. She pondered this as she clambered through the undergrowth, steadily getting out of breath.

Virginia stopped in her tracks when she caught a glimmer of silver in the distance. Could it be houses? Or camp? Whatever it was she thought it was the best direction to go in. climbing over trees and through a particularly nasty patch of nettles, she was determined to find out what the glistening silver was.

Coming out worse off than when she started her trek, she had come to the source of the shimmering silver light, and she was much happier than she would have been if she had found a house or camp. What lay before her was a clear and beautiful lake, it was vast and surrounded by trees which hid it from any one who would hope to find such a magnificent sight. The water was clear and fresh with an earthy smell to it. Virginia's eyes were drawn to what caused the lake to turn silver. The full moon was out. Her gaze set upon it's reflection in the lake, the image was distorted and shattered by the lakes clear waters, the light seemed to shoot everywhere bathing the wonder in a silver aura.

Virginia felt herself calm and relax in her environ, this was such a peaceful place that she wanted to rest. The days traumatic events had shaken her and she needed somewhere to collect her thoughts, what better place to do it but at such a marvellous lake.

She spent a good hour staring out at the lake, thinking about all the goings on in her life, not once had she been able to sit down and just relax since she got to the 9th kingdom, it was always run here, go there, destroy this. She just wanted a bit of normality in her life right now. Without being proposed to or being hunted or chased. She lied down on the edge of the river and allowed her self to slip away and forget everything, even if just for a moment. A feeling of calm immediately washed over Virginia, one for which she was grateful for.

Once Virginia felt content and rested she simply looked down at herself, she was dirty, bloody and covered in some substances she didn't wish to name. She looked out at the crystal clear water once again which now looked appealing after looking at the state she had gotten her self into.

Making up her mind, she slowly started to strip off, still wary of any wildlife or unwanted fairy tale creatures that might be lurking about. While undressing she looked at her reflection in the water. As her shoes and tights came off she looked at her legs which, bloody and covered in mud where still nice and shapely. One of the benefits to walking everywhere and danger being at every turn she thought smugly to herself. Her skirt came down easily; she had lost weight since she had arrived, and her ass was now more pert and toned than it was before. The shirt was more tricky to get off, since it was covered in mud, once she peeled it off along with the rest of her mud covered clothing she had a good view of herself in the lakes waters.

After all the complaining she had at least one thing to thank this hell hole for, her body was toned and lean from the running and climbing, she had shapely rounded hips that replaced the podgy ones with love handles, her breasts though still small seemed more womanly, and more attractive than the ones she bond to her chest every day with bras. Virginia was also getting quite tanned, a slight shimmery bronze caught her eye here and there, hiding and imperfections of the skin. She smiled at her reflection which smiled back at her and lowered herself in the water for a well deserved bath.

As she bathed her dirty body she thought of wolf, after calming herself down, Virginia thought maybe she was a little too harsh on her rejection of marriage. Wolf had set everything up so beautifully and made sure that everything was just perfect, he would have really been being serious. Was Wolf serious about loving her? Did he really want her to spend the rest of their lives together?

The though scared Virginia slightly, and also hurt her because it was most likely true and she had hurt him deeply. Only now she was regretting it all. What pain must he be going through now? How could she ever say sorry? Worry started to beat in the heart of her nude body, she tried to cast it from her mind and focus on the silver ripples of water caressing her body like a lovers embrace. Her eyes followed the path of silver up to the full moon and she relaxed a lit...

'wait' her mind snapped in a panic, it was a full moon, how could she be so stupid. If she wasn't there to protect and save Wolf from himself then who would, he could kill someone or destroy something. What if people try and hurt him again.

Virginia heard something she had only heard once before and froze in the water that now seemed bitter and horrible in the glow of that full moon. Virginia heard a howl of a wolf. Her wolf. He was close.

_Um what do you think? I stayed up most of the night to write this, it seems its the only time my creative juices flow :L:L lols I lie I don't have creative juices I just write and hope it isn't shit :L_

_also im sorry for any typos, if you point them out to me ill try and fix them, thanks t the two people who reviewed it meant so much to me, thanks you thank you thank you thank you thank you, I never thought anything I would write could get any positive feed back :L ILY xxxx ill try and update sooner next time, sorry :S_


	3. Chapter 3

**In The Full Moons Glow, Chapter 3**

**OK I hope there will be some saucy parts in this chapter but well ill have to see how it goes, **

**hmm where do I need to set off from, hmm so it was Virginia's PoV wasn't it. Let me know what you think afterwards, and sorry for it being so late I was waiting to get at least one new review but that never happened :( so I thought what the hell Ill finish what I started :)**

**I don't own anything :/ and get no profit from this**

Wolf felt cool earth beneath his feet and a howl rising in his lungs threatening to break free from his mouth. The full moon beckoned him to fulfil his carnal desires and feast till the suns first light. The images in Wolfs head swirled and twisted around, pleasuring him. He wished nothing more than to sink his pearly sharp fangs into something.

He ran towards the forest, seeing nothing but a menu before his eyes; deer, lamb, pork, game birds and many more succulent beasts that would become nothing but a pile of bones before dawn. He could almost tastes the blood and fresh meat in his mouth; all chewy and oozing with delight, the tendons of what ever pitiful creature he found first snapping over his teeth and blood gushing out waiting for him to drink.

The thought of the marvellous feats he was to have almost distracted him from the heavy foot prints in front of him. Wolf's beastly sense stood to attention as he looked quizzically at what he now recognized as a shoe print. Crouching down on the balls of his feet he examined the print carefully with precision. Wolf was now deep into the forest and noticed that it was deep; the wearer had been running, the tread was like he has never seen and nothing a shoe from round the area would create, the shoe print was also small, petite, if had come from a woman, maybe even a little girl.

Wolf stood up strait and let his mind reel with information, it was a girl, in the forest, alone, running, possible out of fear he mused. His eyes gleamed golden, there was a lost and scared girl all alone in the forest, Wolf thought with glee; they are always so much more appetising when they are scared. Allowing himself one long whiff of the air around him, Wolf caught the scent of lavender and a sweet sugary scent laced with adrenalin and panic. A shudder ran through his body when he smelt it, never had he smelt something so appetising in all his life, it was so rich and juicy. Wolf felt like he had to have it.

The hunt was on.

A small part of sanity that still registered at the back of Wolf's mind. The scent was familiar, but he had lost enough sense to cloud his judgement and memory. Want, hunger and a new feeling where the only things he felt right now, and all he knew was that he had to have her. Now. And the only way to get rid of the burning desire in himself was to securely have his beautiful fangs round the owner of that intoxicating aroma.

Wolf stalked the forest, venturing deeper into the shrubbery and tangle of engorged weeds. He noticed the shoe prints were lighter now, whoever made them slowed down and was now moving at a slower pace. 'All the better to catch them' he thought greedily. Picking his way through the tangle of roots and barbed vines, Wolf's nose was on the reviving end of an onslaught of scent. His nose guided him to a particularity nasty bush of thorns and roses, in the moonlight he could just make out the specks of blood falling onto a rose. Wolf's fingers reached out and gently caught a drop on his finger tip.

The tiny bubble of blood that rested on the very end of his finger could have been a steak, telling by the way Wolf was gazing at it. Wolf had never been so enraptured by one single drop of blood in his life. He slowly brought his finger to his lips and quickly flicked his tongue out catching the blood. As soon as Wolf's tongue made contact with the blood his mind exploded, all these sensations came to him at once. First was an overwhelming feeling of pleasure and almost immediately after that was a lust for more, a want so deep and maddening that it threatened to over throw him and lastly a feeling Wolf was not familiar with during a hunt, a feeling that travelled through his body, touching every cell in him, heating him and feeling him out. This feeling he liked the most, and certainly wanted more of.

With a renewed vigour in his eyes, Wolf stood and started off in a sprint to where that delicious person awaited him. He ran, leapt and dodged all obstacles in his path. Wolf knew nothing of the forest behind or around him. He only saw dizzying scene of bloodied feasting before his eyes.

Wolf never saw the deer in the clearing eating berry's off of their branches, the squirrels nesting and gathering acorns for the impending winter, nuzzling the ground, bores were looking for food to tie them over till the sun came up, Wolf didn't even hear the cries of a owls swooping in on its prey. That scent was the only thing on his mind, and nothing would clear his judgement till he had her in his clawed grasp.

Wolf would never stop running, and he was becoming light headed and out of breath. His vision faded black for a few seconds, which didn't stop his feet moving forward. As his eyes cleared and the blood started pumping more franticly Wolf saw silver. Wolf had ran from out the forest now and stood at a great and beautiful lake, one that took his breath away. Wolf stood befuddled for half a second until his nose pulled his attention away from the beauty of the lake and towards another.

Before Wolf took one look at his meal he closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose, enjoying the taste in his mouth as he smelt his three course meal, four if he wished to have a fish course and his meal was slightly on the scrawny side. Wolf's mind conjured up many images of what his prey looked like, blond and scared witless, maybe auburn and screaming for her life. All very desirable dishes on the menu. But nothing could have prepared Wolf for what he saw.

His head tilted to the moon he took a full lung of air and howled to his hearts content before opening his eyes and revealing who was on the menu tonight. Wolf's golden eyes slowly opened on the most appetising meal he had seen, short ruffled brown hair, piercing green eyes, a look of shock plastered of her snow white face and then he saw it. Wolf saw Virginia, his mouth salivating and eyes now roaming to her jugular.

Wolf's emotions went hay-wire, a sense of guilt washed over him, even though in this primitive state he didn't know why, And sadness wrenched at his heart. He immediately flared with anger, 'he shouldn't be feeling sad or guilty this was he meal and It was going to be delicious' he berated himself mentally. A small part of sanity in the back of his head told him not to do this, pleaded with him not to do this, but that part of him was rapidly being quelled.

All until his awaiting feast said one word, in a silky soft voice, that would melt ice and have poems written about, a voice that could paint wondrous paintings and should be praised every day like it came from a deity. It was the one word that was his undoing "Wolf"

**Ok wow I stayed up late for that, seems like when I can write best, now I'm pleading you to review even if its a tiny tiny one, ill get on to the next chapter if I even get a one word review, even if its a hateful review. Now thank you to all that has read this and have enjoyed it I felt great writing it once I got into it and I hope you did too, also ill try and update quicker but her, I'm lazy :) sorry, but when it gets to the smut ;) well expect me to go overboard, thank you again this is Becca over and out xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**In The Full Moons Glow- Chapter 4**

**Well this chapter has to have some smut in, I think that now there is no way of avoiding it, its got the the pinnacle of cliff hangers and now there's no choice but to topple off into the sea of un-bridled passionate sex, its taken a couple of weeks or so to get to the M part of the story and here it is, I hope I don't disappoint so look forward too more over - descriptive slow moving story. Also I am writing this from Wolf's point of view again. If anyone thinks I should do Virginia's point of view in another chapter just say and you've got it, I just think this will flow better if its in Wolf's point of view. Also I like writing from the guys point of view a lot less sappy and a lot more sexier. Um I might like to add if people will check my punctuation and grammar such as if I'm using semi-clones properly, thank you and enjoy!**

**I do not own any of the characters, places or names written in this chapter or any chapter for that matter. This is purely for my own indulgence that I am writing this, no profit is made and there is no commercial value to this whole story.**

In The Full Moons Glow- Chapter 4

"Wolf"

It was spoken now louder than a whisper but somehow seemed to cause an explosion of emotion in his body. Wolf was at this point stuck to the ground gazing down on this succulent beauty, and although he wanted to pounce, sink his teeth into that soft white skin and watch her blood paint the water a whimsical deep red; he couldn't. Wolf was like a statue on the outside, no muscle moved and his breath held still. But inside was a cataclysm of feeling, that he could not seem to explain.

At First there was shock that subsided into hate. Wolf's own mind befuddled him, hatred seeped through the cracks in his primal defences but he dint know why and before he could even begin to think of the reasons why this would be an utter sadness washed over him. Behind all this anger and sadness was something else stirring somewhere deep inside him, it was warm and made him want to tug the muscles in his face into a smile. This unknown blur of emotion angered Wolf more, all the confusion wrapped around his brain, only more questions were coming to him and non of which there were any answers for.

A growl tore through his throat, the beast in him hating the fact that the sight of this delicacy in front of him, threw him into such a mess. Her face burned into Wolfs mind and he hated it, something about her made him so incredibly weak and he hatted it, he hatted her!

Unable to take this split second of vulnerability, Wolf centred his harsh gaze on her eyes, intimidating her, without removing his eyes from hers, he stalked towards her at a fast pace. Wolf fell into the water, feet hitting the ground easily. Backing away and hiding her body; the girl said something but he was already too blind with rage to notice what she said. She kept backing up till she hit a rock. Her eyes were a painting of fear and upset, but there was also another emotion, like the one that was in him. Wolf grunted his distaste and smirked. With a lunge he had his pray trapped within his strong cage like arms.

Their faces were now inches from each others and her short panicked breaths were music to his ears. Her eyes showed fear and a hint of something else he couldn't place and the girl's scent was sweet and sugary, it practically made his mouth water. Wolf couldn't resist the urge and lowered his head to her neck and took one long linguine lick from her collar bone to the tip of her ear, savouring every divine flavour that graced his tongue. A small yelp was pulled from her lips as he did so. The sound she made was so soft and delicate that it sent a pleasant chill of something unfamiliar up his spine.

Wolf pulled away from the girl and saw a pink blush tint her cheeks, her mouth was parted and was taking tiny gulps of air to try and steady her heart. Wolf realised that she was starting to look less and less like a buffet meal and starting to look like something a lot different. While at a distance from her in the cool water his eyes started to roam through the water at what he kept trying to convince himself was a midnight treat for his belly. Smooth hips glided up into a petite waist that curved outwards again to form two big silky breasts.

Upon hearing another surprised yelp, the girl's hands hid those two beautiful orbs from his intense gaze. This angered Wolf and he growled low, warningly to the girl in front of him, but this only made her cover her body more. Wolf was again in front of her face to face, only centimetres parting them. He bared his teeth in a growl and watched joyfully as her pink creamy lips trembled, so taken by the adorable sight in front of him, he softly closed his eyes and brought his lips to hers.

They were as soft as he had always imagined and tasted like strawberry's, his tongue flicked out and caressed her bottom lip, tasting it like sweet honey. She gasped and Wolf used this as an opportunity to taste her more. His tongue intruded on her mouth seeking out her tongue, once found he played with it and caressed her depths with he wet appendage.

Meanwhile his hands were finding it hard to keep still, Wolf was now fully aware of her nudity and took pleasure in making the best of it. Hands reaching up to grab her hips, his claws tenderly pulled and nipped at her smooth soft skin. Wolf kneaded the flesh there till he got bored and felt like being a little more dangerous; one hand slipped around behind her, settling itself soft but firmly on one of her cheeks. He gave a squeeze which earned him a pleasing squirm and moan from his lover. Wolf's other hand joined its other to softy cup and massage her bottom, drawing her body closer to his.

Wolf broke off the now searing kiss and growled as he felt her nude skin make contact with his clothed flesh. This wouldn't do, he thought to himself, he unwillingly removed one of his hands from her sweet behind and tore through his top, ripping it right off. Wolf used used both of his hands to pin her arms above her head and press his body firmly to his while planting deep smothering kisses on her neck. Which seemed to get the reaction he wanted, she moaned loudly and shuddered, pressing her soft body up against his hard one.

Lowering his hands and never taking his eyes off her, he gently squeezed her breasts sending her into a wave of pleaser which she could not speak. The two silky mounds sat perfectly in his hands and felt so right to be squeezed and played with, he pinched a rose coloured nipple, being rewarded with a pleasant gasp he continued his assault on his now favourite part of her body. Her body started grinding into his, her hips swaying back and forth, making him painfully aware of his unavoidable hard on.

Wolf had planned on playing with her more and kissing her all over but his body wouldn't allow him the patience, slowly and carefully judging her reaction he slipped his had over her clean and smooth woman hood. The reaction he ended up getting was a pleased groan and a deliberate movement of her hips in hope to get more friction there. Picking up on this right away Wolf slipped his clawed fingers into her folds and shuddered at the warm and soft feeling that seemed to come from her. Wolf couldn't help what he was doing any more and slipped two fingers into her tight pussy. Smirking, he started pushing them in and out to the rhythm of her grinding, enjoying all the mewls of pleasure coming from her sweet lips and how her body was dancing in the moon lit water.

Judging she was close Wolf removed his fingers again, cleaning them in the water, She moaned at the loss of feeling only to be given a devilish smile, full of sexual promise. His claws couldn't rip away his cloths fast enough and he soon found himself as naked as she was. Wolfs erection standing proudly in the moon light. Wolf looked into the familiar girl's eyes for any sign of worry or upset but found none, only lust and another emotion making him feel all warm inside. Hoisting her leg up, Wolf positioned himself to take her and slowly lowered her onto him, inch by gorgeous inch of incredible mind blowing pleasure.

Sensing she was in no pain Wolf wasted no time being gentle with her and immediately started pumping her up and down on his hard hot cock, wrenching every last delicious mewl of excitement and pleasure he could from her. Her hands went up to wrap round his neck and grab hold of his hair for dear life while planting butterfly kissed over his face in between pants and moans. Wolf kept on increasing his speed until he could find and angle just right, and he hit it, the girl stiffened up and let out a loud moan before speaking Wolf's name over and over again like a prayer. He kept hitting that sweet spot in her, faster and faster, harder and harder, all he could think about he how incredible hot and tight it was in her and how right it all felt.

He was getting so close now and so was she, her body kept tensing and her breathing was erratic, while his was getting deeper and deeper and he felt his balls tighten with the need for release. Wolf slammed into her over and over again as he heard her scream her climax out, her walls tightened around her and he could last out any more, he used what was left of his strength to pump his salty seed deep into her body, making sure not one drop went to waste. The girls body was limp around his as he dragged both of them to shore. Once there exhaustion hit and he toppled to the ground, lying on his back, her on top of him, with his dick still in her. He didn't want to give up the feeling of happiness that was rushing over him in waves and his eyes slowly lowered when he heard her mummer once again in a sleepy tone, "Wolf", this time filled with love and tiredness. And the only suitable response he could think of was the only one that felt right to him and that was..

"Virginia"

Wolf nuzzled Virginia's hair and let himself be taken away by dreams with her in his arms, the way it should be.

**Wow, ok that took me some time, what did you think? Tell me honestly cus this is my first ever fan fic. Oh and also I was wondering if I should put a dream sequence in, maybe cast some doubt in her mind before she wakes up or maybe doubt in wolfs mind, I dunno. Tell me what you think and ill write my heart out. Also I know I said this would be only like two chapters but I doesn't seem like it turned out like that, probably gonna be three or four more tbh, sorry if that's a bad thing but well thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it a lot. Over and out 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**In The Full Moons Light- Chapter 5**

**well they have had sex now what more can I do? ;) I'm gonna do a dream scene for Virginia and see how it goes, id like your feed back if possible, and I'm grateful for the reviews I've gotten already, thanks for the support and advice its really helped seeing as its my first ever Fan fic, and I'm glad its not a failure, I hope you like the rest of my work if you care to read it :)**

**I again own nothing**

In the Full Moons Light- Chapter 5

Virginia was bathing in the lake silently, water lapping of her clean and soft skin as she bathed in all of her thoughts. Wolf entered her trail of thoughts and her body started to heat up with a familiar feeling. She caressed her skin from waist to hips trying to wipe off the dirt of the days she had spent travelling around in this god forsaken fairy tale.

Rustling in the trees startled her she covered her chest the best she could which only seemed to succeed in push them up and together provocatively. Virginia started backing away from what ever was coming towards her, she felt it in her bones, it wasn't good and the fear in her body was increasing by the very second. The rustling became louder and more wild, like someone was hacking at bushes and branches. Virginia squeezed her eyes shut scared of what ever was in the forest.

Virginia's breath quicken as she heard the commotion in the forest die down as it got so close to her. She peeked out from one squinted eye to see her impending doom to see a very dishevelled Wolf. Relief washed over and and she swore she felt her heart beat skip slightly. "you scared me!" Virginia complained to wolf, "you scared me half to death, I thought you were a monster or something, you really know how to freak someone out Wolf, don't you?" she continued to berate Wolf, "and here I thought it was something to be scared-"

Virginia paused mid sentence as she looked up into Wolf's eyes, something didn't sit right with her, his eyes were slightly deranged, a glint of craze in his eyes. Wolf's breath was heavy and he was panting rapidly, his body was tense and on edge. Virginia knew something was wrong, seriously wrong, and that scared her even more than there being a monster in the forest after her. "Wolf are you ok? You feeling good? You look a bit off, why don't you lye down and rest a little" Virginia suggested, there was absolutely no response from Wolf, he just continued to stare at her with that off setting glare. Virginia started to back away from Wolf becoming more scared of him by the second.

Wolf started to slink towards her, his eyes her leaving hers. "Wolf talk to me, your scaring me now, are you al right?". Virginia's back his stone and she had no where else to run to. Wolf growled a low growl as he entered the water, slowly making his way to the now scared and defenceless Virginia. He just kept getting closer and closer and there didn't seem like there was anything Virginia could do "stay back!" she threatened with hollow courage, "o-or ill hurt you", her voice was so shaky now she could hardly believe that it was her own. That strong and brave Virginia had disappeared somewhere into the dark corners of her mind and now all there was, was a scared little girl with a big bad wolf coming to eat her.

Wolf paid no attention to his preys pitiful pleas, and only smirked at the hopelessness of her situation, a small growl of pleasure left his lips when he saw the inexplicable fear in her eyes. Virginia tried to hold it together but she felt tears threaten to escape her eyes. The trail of the hot, wet tear made her feel even more useless she had no way out, she was hopeless.

A very small spark of courage ignited in her heart, she looked around her seeing loads of space she could dodge too and at least try and escape, anything was better than being like a sitting duck. Wolf was closing in and bared his fangs in a satisfying growl to himself which made Virginia pluck up every ounce of courage there was in her and run. In the water she swiftly leapt to the side, pushing with her feet against the rock, propelling her to shore, Wolf snarled causing adrenalin to pump in her veins, she never looked back to see if he was following her all she knew was to run, thoughts of being completely naked in a dark forest fled her mind as she did. Virginia stumbled at first but found her footing and started off in a sprint towards the trees, bushes and undergrowth.

Virginia panicked as she spent half her time being whacked around my branches, prickly bushes and shrubs and the other half using her arms to tear her way through the forest. Tears streamed down her face as she ran in desperation. Heavy foot steps were closing in behind her fast, they were much, Wolf was running a lot faster than she ever could. Virginia shook her head and tried to block out all the horrible thoughts in her head to focus on escaping. It seemed to go on forever, every second slowed down to an infinitely painful pace.

Some roots from an old tree caught on her foot and she came crashing down on jagged branches, sharp thorns, and a lot of mud. Apart from ending up more dirty than when she began, Virginia knew she was hurt, she reached down to wipe her thigh and when she brought it back up it was coated in blood, so was her waist and chest, her whole left side of her body caught on what must have been the most hazardous plant ever. Blood was slowly dripping from one side to the other, coating her body in the life giving elixir, steadily mixing with the mud.

Virginia's whole body shook as she heard a growl from behind, she turned round but saw nothing, then she heard another from the opposite direction, and again and again but there was never anything there. Virginia knew he was playing games with her, trapping her and making her scared. She couldn't allow herself to be, before she let her self listen out for the growl she belted. Virginia pushed herself despite the pain and the horrific pain when she stepped on her left leg and ran with all her might, 'there is no way I'm giving up on my life that easily' she thought to herself, trying to be optimistic, but clearly her pessimistic side was winning.

It was as if Wolf roared behind her and she could feel him, he was so close to her. Virginia tried to pick up the pace but each time she put more pressure on her left leg it crumbled a little more, and her sight had started to become blurry from the loss of blood. Virginia fell once again and this time there was no hope of her getting up. The dark shadow of Wolf was above her. The evil glare in his eyes pierced right through her. Virginia had given up being scared and upset, all she wanted was for the fear to end, she thought this all until Wolf dug his claw into her shoulder easily as if it was butter and threw her into one of the trees. Virginia heard a gut wrenching crack and screamed her lungs out, this seemed to make Wolf happy.

Wolf sauntered over to her digging his claws into her naked body again and dragged her harshly up the tree, ruining and tearing the skin on her back, another scream was plucked from Virginia's throat. He left trails of his claws all over her arms, waist and legs as if he was creating art and watched as the blood blossomed from each wound and paint her blood a beautiful colour of red. Virginia had no more tears to cry but unfortunately she could still scream and had blood left to be spilt. Wolf wrapped a hand around her neck choking her, denying her of the right to even express her pain. Virginia started to chock and cough trying to breath while her wind pipe was being crushed.

Wolf brought his watering bout to her collar bone and finally saw fit to end her misery. He sunk his teeth in deep, hitting every main vain that was there, Virginia let out a gargled cry as blood proceeded to flood into her punctured wind pipe and drown her. She looked down at the man she loved and saw him lapping up the blood with his tongue like there was no tomorrow he just kept on licking and sucking on her fatal wound until it seemed like there was nothing left in her at which point Wolf let go of her throat and she crashed to the ground like a broken doll, with no emotion in her eyes and laughed an evil laugh. Wolf gazed down at the pitiful wreck of the girl and kicked her, just for good measure before leaving off into the dark forest, hunger full satiated.

Virginia lay there emotionless feeling the life ebb from her body quickly, she knew she was going to die, alone, bloody and bruised, naked on the floor of a forest, no doubt to be eaten once all life had been drained from her. She was brutally murdered by the one man she actually loved in the world and after the torture he put her through, she couldn't hate him, not one bit all she felt was remorse that she was never able to tell him that she loved him. As she lay there her last thought plagued her as she slowly drifted from the world of the living once more.

I remind you again that this is just a dream of Virginia's not real at all, but I might play with some for shadowing for the future, well thanks for reading, I really appreciate it and I hope you review my work, I really want to know what I did wrong and what I did right. Its way past my bed time now so night 3


	6. Chapter 6

**In the Full Moons Glow- Chapter 6**

**Ok I know I haven't updated for so long, and I'm sorry, I've just been lazy but I pledge to anyone who reads this, that I will never drop this and I will finish it, I swear. And if you cant trust the word of a Brit then who can you trust? Were way too polite to go back on our word, so enjoy the chapter and let me know if anyone's still reading this, or if I'm writing for a ghost audience.**

**If I'm right I left off just after Virginia's scary death dream, so I think its time for her to wake up isn't it? Wolf got two chapters to himself so why should Virginia. As I said please enjoy.**

**I do not own anything**

In the Full Moons Glow- Chapter 6

The blood pumped through Virginia's veins rapidly as her eyes shot open, her breath came out in short exasperated pants as she felt tears moisten the sides of her eyes. 'Get a hold of yourself' she berated to herself which had no effect what so ever. She continued to hyperventilate as she got to grips with this new and safer reality and her body didn't seem to be there with her, it seemed as if she had left it behind in that world of nightmares.

Virginia shut her eyes tightly once more, focusing all her thought into calming down and slowing her heart down from the marathon it seemed to be going through. Her breathing seemed to subside from ragged pants to soft heavy puffs of hot oxygen from her lips. Virginia's hands went and clasped her body tightly in disbelief; the world she had just left had felt so real and so there, that she felt disembodied from this one, as if this was the dream and her body was lying somewhere in the forest, life slowly slipping away.

Virginia shuddered at the thought of this and huddled closer to the warmth for comfort. She felt a lot safer there, she let her mind rest and a tranquil peace to take her before it was all shattered unceremoniously. Questioning as always; Virginia's mind flitted around with questions such as 'how did I get here?' , 'Am I hurt or not?' and 'why am I lying huddled up to a naked man?'. That very last one sunk into Virginia's mind and she laid there completely befuddled by this. Her rational mind seemed to be ten steps behind her as she looked around a little noticing the man's well toned arms were around her waist and pulling her ever so closer to him, also the very strange fact to her arose that she was naked herself. Poor Virginia just laid within this man's grasp who she hadn't even seen the face of waiting for her rational side to kick in and tell her what to do.

And sure enough 3... 2... 1...

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Virginia let out a howling screech enough to deafen the already impaired and disturb ninety percent of the creature of the forest, the man peacefully sleeping next to her included. Both leaping back scrambling to find their bearings, Virginia noticed a familiar mop of hair as the man cover his ears and cowered slightly at the impact of the noise. Now completely sure she had lost her mind; trailed her eyes down the back of the not so stranger and went down further to spy a bushy grey tail, hiding the most of his sorry behind. Virginia rubbed her eyes again and again and again, swearing she was seeing things.

Forgetting she was as naked as the world intended her to be she carefully approached the man who had not moved a muscle, preparing himself for an impending attack on his delicate ear drums. Virginia squatted down her line of sight seemed to only be able to focus on this furry tail now in front of her. Part of her mind giggled with delight wanting to play with it like a cat would watching it wag slowly from each butt check to the next, the other part of Virginia's mind wanted nothing more than to run away in shame and hope that this is was the exact opposite of what it seemed. But the tail held the proof, there was only one time Virginia had seen a tail as bristly and tempting as that. Virginia's hand cautiously reached out and stroked it upward in fascination and humiliation.

And sure enough the next thing she heard was, "With the fur, not against it!" Wolf poked out from under his arms with an uncomfortable and worried expression on his face. Virginia laughed they were both in the forest quite naked and disorientated after doing god knows what, noting that that was the next thing she was going to find out, and here Wolf was telling her how to stroke him. Mentally slapping herself for the blatant innuendo she continued to look into Wolf's eyes, a slight blush tinting her cheek.

Wolf turned to look at her completely, admiring the fact that she was still naked but still acting like a school boy and trying to look at anything but her breasts. He was failing miserably. Virginia tried to cover herself slightly after noticing the way that Wolf was looking at her life a piece of meat but that didn't help either, her eyes were burning holes into that chiselled chest of his and making her think all sorts of things she really knew she shouldn't be. Suffice to say Virginia's blush got a whole loot deeper, every time she made eye contact with him, it would send a shot of heat through her causing her to visible shudder.

Virginia shook her head and tried to clear the lusty thoughts aside, 'interrogation! Yes intermediation, how did I get here and what happened?' her mind was telling her what to do but her mouth didn't really follow that plan, starting off as "what are you getting and how am I happening?" pausing herself, shamefully telling herself she's an idiot. Virginia tried again "What are you doing to yourself, how did the lake arrive?" she felt like smacking herself, he mouth just wasn't doing what she wanted it to do. Hearing wolf give a small chuckle and move, Virginia looked up. Wolf was now face to face with her and just inches away, "huh..wha..." she managed to squeak out until wolf shushed her and closed the gap between them, his mouth melted against hers, her eyes were open looking strait at his, until she gave in and finally relaxed.

Virginia let Wolf take over, everything just felt right to her, as if the just fitted together, she felt completely safe to just let him have her, she knew he would never hurt her and she wanted to love him so badly. She had tried to stop herself many a time but it was no use Virginia was in love and she knew it from the moment his lips touched hers, she was undoubtedly his, as much as she was unwilling to admit it, and despite the fact that she would never tell him. Virginia knew she would never want another man to touch her and hold her the way he was, for she knew that it wouldn't be the same, there would be no love there would be no emotion, they would never be able to make her feel as elated as Wolf made her. They would never be able to make her smile as Wolf did, laugh every time Wolf messed up, or put her through a mess of emotions just because it was the full moon.

Virginia noticed that she was now lying on the ground with her jacket under her for some mild comfort. Apparently in her rose tinted revelations, Wolf had plans of his own and was putting them into action. He now laid over his dazed lover and looked her in the eyes with all the love in the world and said, "ill show you what happened", a hot shiver of pleasure ran through her in anticipation. She couldn't help but smile into the next kiss, she had what she had always wanted and was about to get a lot more.

**Well that's the sixth chapter done, hope you enjoyed it and if you want to read more and stuff you could always add me on facebook and gimmie a nudge now and then to remind me to write, link should be on my profile but if not just look for Rebecca Honey Bean Settle. Any ways I really enjoyed writing that, I hope you'll let me know what you thought of it, sometimes im not quite sure of my writing style so id like you to tell me. Also its like 3:00 in the morning in England for me so I better go to sleep, thank you for reading I feel great gratitude for anyone who does because it really means a lot to me, I never really thought someone would enjoy me writing and it brings joy to me to know that someone does. Good night.**


	7. Chapter 7

**In the Full Moons Glow - Chapter 7**

_Ok well now, I'm sorry it's been like half a year or something since I've updated, I broke the laptop I was writing on, the port to charge it broke :( so I was left with nothing to use. So I started to save up for an iPad and just my luck when I scrape together enough money the new iPad is released and so here I am writing my first chapter on the New IPad on the App pages._

_Ive re-read the story to familiarise myself with where I was up to and I believe I was just about to do another lemon, when Virginia woke up from the scary dream. Thanks for being so nice and patient all of you I hope you enjoy. Again the sex scene will be in Wolf's point of view, I really need to do one in Virginia's point of view, while Wolf's is very descriptive, Virginia's will be a lot more vocal._

_I don't own Anything, this is completely non profit _

Wolf was starting to like how pliable she was under him, the way she moved towards the caress of his hands and the teases of his firm cock. He pondered why he haven't taken her sooner while become very interested in all the little details of her scrunched up features. His fingers ghosted over a rapidly forming bruise which he assumed was a love bite from the night before and wolf felt her shiver underneath him and her neck cranked to give him better access the sweet marble skin begging him to take another succulent bite; so he did fangs grazed over the central column as his lips tighter and his tongue stretched out to taste her sweet flesh. She tasted slightly salty from the light coating of sweat on her body and extremely desirable.

Wolf continued his ministrations until he felt her become restless underneath him, although he would have been content to sit around all day tasting and mesmerising each and every inch of her, he was getting pretty certain that his lover beneath him wanted a whole lot more from him than that, his mouth made its way down until it was faced with the hard decision of which perfect breast to lavish with his talented mouth first.

Wolf decided that the right breast was calling out to him most seeing as it was covered in considerably less bite marks and red puckered flesh from last night than the other, Wolf clamped his mouth around the centre swirling the soft flesh around in his mouth until he felt her nipple harden and then he bit down hard enough to wretch a small and slightly surprised scream from her. Virginia's mouth shut almost instantly trying to stifle the shout of surprise at his roughness. Wolf didn't want that at all he wanted to hear all the little noises she made when no one was watching the noises that only he would know and that only he could get from her. He bit down a little harder sucking on the perk treat until she shouted "Wolf!".

He let the bruised nipple go stroking it gently with the tips of his fingers earning more squirming from Virginia. Wolf brought his face to hers and then towards her ear before huskily whispering "good girl" in the shell of her ear. A grin spread across The Big Bad Wolf's face as he saw her face flush red and she tried to look anywhere but at him, he could almost feel the utter embarrassment roll off of her. Lifting her chin so she would face him, he didn't let her eyes break contact with his even once, while his idle hand wandered down her body making sure to massage her forgotten orb on the way down, until the tips of his fingers felt slick and wet from the prize beneath them.

The humiliation of the shameless act was written on her face as she still looked dead on at Wolf, he enjoyed doing this to her, making her feel helpless under him in the exact same way she made him feel. As his fingers started to search for her clit Virginia moaned and closed her eyes slightly, wolf just couldn't begin to comprehend how beautiful she looked when she was beneath him. Wolf wanted more he wanted to mess her up and make her want him so much she wouldn't take it anymore, his fingers found their prize and her eyes snapped open just in time to see Wolf grin as his fingers started rapidly stroking her clit.

The cries of pleasure he wretched from her lungs sounded musical in his ears, Virginia's eyes stared up at him pleading for more, but Wolf wouldn't give that to her, not until he had his fun. His fingers sped up at her body started moving and grinding into his hand, both her hands flew down and grabbed hold of his wrists, willing in some way for this sweet torture to be over. Wolf watched her from above, and how she had become an unbridled bundle of nerves, writhing and moaning for completion. He was so close to tipping her over the edge, he wanted to so desperately but he couldn't not yet, not like this.

His long appendages went down just one quick feel of her now wet and pleasurable pussy and brought his fingers back up, looking at how they now glistened telling him she was ready for him.

Virginia was still panting trying to regain some composure when Wolf grabbed her hips forcefully, tossing her over and onto her hand's and knee's. She soon realised what he was doing when she felt the thick head of his cock caress her pussy up and down making it slick and wet while also teasing her. Just as she was about to cry out and protest her embarrassment on weak knees he rammed himself completely into her wet cavern. She had never felt so full in her life all of him was in her and she could feel everything last detail of him inside of her. Virginia couldn't even moan her mouth was just open in a silent scream and her eyes were glazed over in bliss.

Wolf held himself there for a few seconds enjoying how wet he had gotten her and how tight she felt around his large member. This position allowed himself a tantalising look at her, Virginia's pert butt was high in the air happily receiving his firm cock, while her breasts hung helplessly crying out to be squeezed and played with. With one glance at his cock that was now streaming her pussy he drew back slowly and slammed down hard again, a sharp intake of breath was all he heard while he felt her butt push back and grind herself against the base of his cock.

Wolf intoxicated on the scent of their own ravenous love making pulled back and slammed in as hard as he could and as fast as he could. He was drunk on the sounds escaping her lips and he had to get his fix, Wolf kept going loving the feeling of every ripple around his cock. Wolf could tell he was pushing her closer and closer to the edge and he wanted to be there right with her, he sped up his actions and started fucking her hard and fast, the sounds of his cock slamming into her and her pussy trying to take as much of him in as she could nearly pushed him over the edge. Wolf snaked his hand around and played with her clit, at this Virginia screamed and her arms collapsed as her rear was still being held up by wolf.

Virginia couldn't hold on much more it was just an onslaught of feelings and sensations attacking her body, it wouldn't stop there wasn't any time to catch her breath as she felt her self get closer and closer. Her hold body shuddered and clenched as she let herself succumb to the bliss of her orgasm, she felt Wolf behind her shudder also and heard a deep groan as he emptied himself in her. Somewhere in the back of her mind she was worried but not here, not right now, she was too happy for words and worries.

Wolf was satisfied as he pulled out and some of his cum that just would fit in her slid down from her pussy leaving a creamy white trail. Something was just so natural and sexy about that, that he couldn't fathom it. Her butt was still him the air as he listened to her ragged and heavy breathing, he could tell in her face that she was completely gone and so was he for that matter. And from what seemed like out of nowhere he heard tiny ragged breaths of words say "So that's what happens huh?", all wolf could think of doing was smirking and replying smugly "Yeah".

_Ok that's the seventh chapter done, very smutty and I hope you enjoyed it, if anything was wrong please say, and thanks for bearing with me. I can really be terrible at updating. Please review if you want and let me think about where to take the story from here, night xxx_


End file.
